m_i_high_series_6fandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the M I High Series 6 Wiki An A ction-packed spy show MI High is back for its sixth series on CBBC with all-new, top-secret adventures and a brand-new generation of highly skilled undercover agents. The actor Jonny Freeman is Frank London, Sam Strike is Daniel Morgan, Oyiza Momoh is Aneisha Jones, Oscar Jacques is Tom Tupper, Natasha Watson is Zoe Julian Bleach is the Grand Master. It all started off as a young boy Daniel Morgan was out walking and some older boys stole a elderly persons handbag, he trusted his gut to fight the two boys to get it back for her. As he was about to fight them off they both ran off because behind Dan was two men (MI9 Agents) who took Dan away. He was confussed and worried as he was the good guy. In his first apperiance he shows off a lot of action skills. Secondly we see Tom Tupper, who is a computer wizz tec! He was hacking into NASA's computer frame, to reprogram the mars rover to spell out T O M in big letters across it. He was intrupted as a bundel of MI9 came running into his room and handcuffed him. And then we see Anishia Jones who is a very dress up girl who dresses up to become different celebs, she was caught at the front row at the royal wedding and in her first apperance was being a guard to sneek in and then changed her look to Beyoncé. As she was knocking on the door of her dressing room, a few MI9 agents were behind her and handcuffed her hands behind her back and shouted "Hey ,don't you know who I am?" as they took her away. Down in the MI9 HQ Stella was telling them it wasn't a punishment, but yet a oppituntiy to become a spy group with their unique skills and intelligence, and that is when good old Frank came down to the HQ and introduced himself and the kids into St. Hearts. ---- First Episode; The Fall of SKUL, part 1 and 2 In this hour long episode, we see that all three of the actors took the job of becoming a spy, moving schools and spending most of their summer training to become good engough and learn the basics of spy skills. They were in their first break time at the school when Dan and Anishia saw their pencils light flashing and looked impressed. Went to find Tom who was too busy on his DS to notice and they grabbed him into the lift. Once they were down there Dan says "if this is just a test thats cool,were totally professional" but Frank replies "actually it's you first misson" and explained to them that they had to find SKULS ultimute wepion which was being carried along town today in a van and labeled as 'V95'. So whilst Tom stayed at the base hacking into each van which passed them once Dan scanned in and Anishia held the driver up by doing a survey about the road. The first van went past and nothing was in there, but the second went past but they had a proctected sheild in it, so Tom couldn't see what was inside. Dan placed a wire which punishered his tire as the driver drove off angriliy once Anishia wanted to look in his van. When the van was stopped, they ran over to look what was inside worried that if it was a bomb that it had to be dissabled fast. Once they opened the door they saw a very scared l looking girl with red pigtails and Dan noticed the 'V95' imprinted onto her arm. In this misson they manage to capture the Grand Master who was looking for the return of 'V95' They took on board this girl as she would be great help to the team and now known as Zoe for the name was in 'V95Z0e6' which Anishia pointed out. In this mission they found a new super villian who calls them selfs KORPS and are 5 times as powerful as the Grand Master proof of that}. They found them when they were capturing the Grand Master as they also wanted him. The relationships in the first episode were quite cold, as Dan really didn't trust Zoe because she worked for skul. Even when she was doing the lie dector and she said "I did'nt want to be there I hated it!" and it came up true on the lie dectector but Dan got mad and said back to her "You can cheat lie dectors you know!" And when Zoe said "I never had any friends to help" Dan just rolls his eyes. But Frank and Stella's previous relationships where revieled as he was her girlfriend 10 years ago and his MI9 password was "Lov3lySt3lla" And Anishia and Zoe formed a bond of friendship as she trusted her from the start helping her and encourging her to awnser the call from SKUL. 225px-MI_High_Series_6.jpg Go on CBBC You can watch M.I.high series 6 on i player or watch new episodes on mondays at 5.15 on cbbc Or you can catch up now, on BBC iPlayer, or Youtube has uploaded episodes of series 6! Latest activity [[Category:Browse] Category:Browse